


let me tell you now

by breakingmyrulesagain



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Producer Im Jaebum | JB/Actor Park Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: jinyoung has a secret that's been bothering him for a while and jaebum's there to help him feel better.





	let me tell you now

* * *

A knock on his door broke Jaebum from his little music writing bubble. He slid his headphones to his neck when he turns and sees Jinyoung, his best friend, carefully entering the room. The younger boy’s head was down and he was sniffling.

This wasn’t new, Jaebum was used to this, but he knew this time was different. So he takes off his headphones and swivels his chair around to face the younger man. Jinyoung didn’t need any more prompting and ran into the older boy’s waiting arms, the dam finally breaking as he let the tears flow. Jaebum rubs his back and runs a hand through Jinyoung’s soft hair, whispering words of comfort into the younger man’s ear.

** - **

After a few minutes of shushing and gently rocking the younger to a calmer state, he pulls Jinyoung to his lap, taking his face into his hands to get the other to look at him. He wipes a few stray tears with his thumbs.

“Better?” He asks, almost whispers, afraid that he’ll set the other off again.

Jinyoung tightens his grip on the older boy’s wrists and nods, albeit a bit hesitant, so Jaebum just nods and presses a quick kiss to the younger boy’s forehead.

“You are so brave, Jinyoung-ah. I’m so proud of you.” Jinyoung slowly closes his eyes and lets the words wash all over him. He felt safe and loved, he always did with Jaebum. Jaebum always felt like coming back home.

** - **

“Do you want to go home?” Jaebum asks as he puts the final touches to the song he was working on earlier. Jinyoung shakes his head and doesn’t move from his perch on the older boy’s lap, still in a bit of a daze after his most recent breakdown.

“Not yet.” The younger boy whispers so Jaebum lets him settle on his lap, humming the song he recently finished and cards a hand through Jinyoung’s hair when he feels him nuzzle his neck.

** - **

“I’m hungry, hyung.” Jinyoung looks up at him with his lower lip jutted out. Jaebum makes a move to get up but is met with the younger clinging onto him and whining in protest.

“Don’t leave, please.” He hears Jinyoung whisper and Jaebum can tell he’s about to cry again so he reaches for his phone and orders in some chicken for the both of them, already knowing the younger’s order by heart.

Once the delivery comes, they both dig in. Jinyoung scarfs down the chicken like he was starved and the older man laughs when he chastises him to eat a little slower lest he gets a stomachache. Jinyoung shoots him a pointed look and nods at the mountain of bones on Jaebum’s own plate. They both crack up and try not to choke at the same time, pretending that nothing’s wrong and the last few hours didn’t happen.

** - **

Jaebum leans back and heaves a deep sigh, an arm coming up to cover his eyes as he starts giggling. Jinyoung eyes him from his place on the couch with a worn Murakami book he plucked off of the small bookshelf Jaebum likes to keep in his studio.

“Finally done with the song?” He asks with a smile, gently setting the book face down on the space beside him as he stands up and walks over to Jaebum, who looks up at him with a very beautiful smile gracing his face, eyes reduced to two little slits as he reaches out for Jinyoung who complies and plants himself on Jaebum’s lap.

“I wanted you to hear it first.” Jaebum unplugs the pair of clunky headphones around his neck and presses play, arms going around Jinyoung’s small waist as he noses his sweater-clad shoulder, breathing in the familiar musky scent of his cologne. Jinyoung scans the screen for the title: Sunrise.

The soft dulcet tones fill the small space before Jaebum’s crooning voice is heard as he sings about sunrises, angels, and falling in love. They’re quiet throughout the whole three and a half minutes, Jinyoung speechless as he feels the older man squeeze him every time he sings not letting go. As the song tapers to an end, it’s still quiet and Jaebum reaches over to press stop and drops a quick kiss to the spot just below the younger’s ear.

“Is this…” He hears the question in Jinyoung’s voice.

“All for you, baby boy.” Jaebum whispers in his ear, voice low as he licks his earlobe.

This was the only confirmation Jinyoung needed before he turns in the older’s embrace and capturing Jaebum’s lips in his, eager to taste. The kiss turns more heated quickly and soon, Jaebum carries him to the couch and leaves kisses in his wake as he makes his way down, whispering sweet nothings along with the filth that drives Jinyoung insane.

Jaebum’s phone starts vibrating on the table and they both ignore it in favor of savoring the taste of each other and pulling their clothes off. Texts and notifications go unread as Jinyoung moans loudly when Jaebum pushes his fingers in. Calls go unanswered as Jinyoung starts riding the older man, hand on his neck as he pulls Jaebum closer for a kiss. A hand on Jinyoung’s waist paces him and Jaebum can’t help but admire the stark contrast of the silver band on tan hips. He pulls away from Jinyoung’s mouth to press a quick kiss to his hand, right where an identical silver band sits on his left ring finger.

“Love you, baby. Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jaebum says as he looks into the younger’s eyes, half-lidded but filled with emotion as Jinyoung’s movements stutter.

“Save it for the vows, Im Jaebum.” The younger bites back with a smile and increases his pace that has Jaebum rolling his eyes and groaning in pleasure.

** - **

**Sseunie**

Congratulations on your engagement! Please save some of the kinkier sex for your wedding night. ^~

 

**Mark hyung**

Congrats you two!

 

**Bambam**

Congratulations, hyungs! You know what this means: PARTY TIME!

 

**Youngjae**

Congratulations on the engagement, hyungs! - from Coco and Youngjae

 

**Yugyeomie**

Congrats, hyungies! When’s the party? ^^

-

**[BREAKING NEWS]** Award-winning actor Park Jinyoung announces marriage to sought-after producer Im Jaebum after 5 years of secretly dating.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish this for a while now and here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
